Mobile Suit Gundam: Earth System Uprising
by sacredwarrior
Summary: Its been a while, but I finally got around to finishing the 9th Chapter. Hope you enjoy it if anyone is still reading this.
1. Humans Move to Space

((This is the Second of my Mobile Suit Gundam SA series. This is a prequel to Mobile Suit Gundam: The Colony Wars))  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, or any thing related to Gundam, but the Characters are original. So don't sue me! Gundam is a trademark of Sunrise.  
  
Episode I  
  
Humans Move to Space  
  
In the near future, earth's population was nearing its capacity. As resources begun to dwindle war, famine, and suffering followed. The Governments of America, Britain, and Japan devised Project Genesis. Project Genesis was meant to build a massive orbital colony, the first of it's kind. Over the next twenty years, Genesis was built, after its completion; it was another five years before it was habitable. When the first ship of settlers landed on the colony, the world governments considered the A.D. Century had come to an end. The new area had begun and as the settlers left the transport, the Space Age Century begun. The American Government ruled over Genesis. Within months, Genesis reached its capacity, and another colony's construction had begun. The Second colony was named Oberon. It would be under British rule, but would be larger than Genesis. In the year S.A. 0056, the first lunar colony was started. It would be named Luna City. Luna City was another American colony. Twenty years prior to Genesis, the mobile suit project was completed. And the first prototype mobile suits were not strong, and had weak weapons. In the Year S.A. 0042 the United States commissioned the first Battle Cruiser in space. With that the U.S.S.F. (United States Space Forces) was born. In the year S.A. 0079 ((So what if it is the same as Gundam)) the RGM-79 General Mobile Suit was created. It was shipped out among the nations. By the year S.A. 0100 fifty-seven space colonies were in orbit around earth and the moon. Genesis, was then moved from Lunar orbit to Martian orbit. The transport took three years. By S.A. 0139 over seventy colonies were now civilized, there were twelve colonies in Martian orbit. That year, the Martian colonies declared their independence from earth. Calling the United States and the United Nations tyrants. They were lead by a young man named Neo Anderson; he was the governor of Genesis. The U.S.S.F. was torn in two by the revolution, and that is where our story begins.  
  
((End Episode One))  
  
Nicholas: Hello, I am Nicholas Jericho, a proud pilot of the United States Space Forces. The Martian colonies are now rebelling, and it is our job as soldiers to end this uprising. Next Episode. Colony Uprising!  
  
Nicholas: Don't Miss It! 


	2. Colony Uprising!

((Ok. the first episode was kinda short. but it was only the history of the Space Colonies. this chapter will be longer trust me))  
  
Episode II Colony Uprising!  
  
"My fellow Americans." The President started, "We have now entered a time of great turmoil. The Colonies orbiting Mars are attempting to declare Independence from the Untied states. The colony that is leading this uprising is Genesis. Genesis has the largest colony based military base. The space forces on those colonies have also declared themselves' part of the revolution. In the past twenty-four hours, negotiations to end this uprising ended in failure. As a ship of refugees attempted to leave Genesis, it was destroyed. Our space forces are preparing for war. The man leading the uprising has been identified as Neo Anderson." A pilot turned off the television. "Hey! I was watching that!" Another pilot shouted. "Shut up Jericho. We aren't going to see combat, we are the forces patrolling Luna City. This war will be over before they even reach Luna. And even if it does reach. the upper level pilots will be fighting while we watch from the surface." The pilot said. "So what if we don't see combat." Nicholas said. "I don't want to just sit back and watch the war end and I'm still stuck doing patrol." The other pilot said. "But our problem is we are only fighting to preserve. they fight for their freedom. and we don't know how far they may go to win it." Nicholas said. "They're all just rebel scum." The pilot said.  
  
((Genesis Control Room))  
  
"How long until the fleet is ready to attack the earth colonies?" Neo asked. "About two weeks sir." An officer replied. "Good. And how long until my Gundam is ready?" neo asked. "It will be complete tomorrow sir." The officer said. "Good, and what ship will I be in command of?" Neo asked. "The U.S.S. Independence." The officer said. "Well. that name will be changed. that battle cruiser is now called the I.C.S. Sol." Neo said. ((I.C.S. = Independent Colony Ship)) "Yes sir." The officer said. "That is all. you are dismissed." Neo said, turning to the window.  
  
((Luna City Hanger))  
  
"Time for patrol again." Nicholas said. "This sucks. I haven't had a day off in weeks" Shouted Brian. "Yea well, soon were going to be transferred. to earth patrols." Nicholas said. "Really? How do you know?" Brian asked. They boarded their mobile suits. "Let's just say the base commander had a talk with me yesterday. they want a small patrol for the west coast." Nicholas said. "Sweet! We're going to California!" Brian said. They took off from the hanger and flew out over the terrain. "Don't get too excited. I'm not supposed to tell anyone." Nicholas said. "Oh sorry." Brian said. They flew over one of the lunar mining colonies. "Every thing is in order. returning to base." Nicholas said. "Roger." The Luna City control tower operator said. They landed in the hanger and returned to the base. The base commander was waiting for them in the hanger. As they got out of their mobile suits, they saw him and saluted. "At ease soldiers. I'm here to give you two an option. Jericho, you've been informed of this earlier. Washington wants a few patrol pilots for the west coast. and I'm giving both of you the choice of going." The base commander said, "Go home and think it over, then tell me you decisions in the morning." "Yes sir, Commander Ericsson." Nicholas and Brian said.  
  
Nicholas went home when he was off duty; he lived just a mile from the base. When he got there he went straight to his room and went to sleep. The next morning he came out and his sister who he lived with was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Morning Carley." Nicholas said. "You slept in your uniform again?" Carley said. "I guess I did." Nicholas replied making his breakfast. "You were on the night patrols again?" Carley asked. "Yea. and now I've been given a choice. I could stay here on Luna doing routine patrols, or I can be transferred to earth. and do patrols on the west coast." Nicholas said. "Why? Why go to earth when you know a war has started? The first attacks will probably be on earth. or on the colonies in orbit! You know that! Why put yourself in danger?" Carley cried. "Because I'm a soldier. It's my job to fight." Nicholas said. "No! It isn't your job t'die!" She cried. "I'm taking the job on earth. it's the only way I'm gonna move up in the ranks." Nicholas said. "I don't want you to take that job! With the war starting it'll be too dangerous!" Carley said. "But it'll be only a matter of time before Luna is attacked, then I'll be in danger here so." Nicholas said. "But why go looking for danger?" She cried. "Because danger is my job. I'm going to earth, stay here if you wish, but I'm going." Nicholas said. He went back to his room and put on a clean uniform, and walked out the door. When he got to the base it was almost role call. "Morning nick. so are you going?" Brian asked. "Yea. my sister argued with me this morning over it. but I'm going to earth." Nicholas said. "We should tell the commander our decisions then." Brian said. "Yea. hopefully it's the right one." Nicholas said. After role call they caught up with the base commander. "Sir, Nicholas Jericho and Brian Berkey reporting for duty." Brian said. "So have you guys made you decisions yet?" The commander asked. "Yes sir, we are going to earth." Nicholas said. "Good. Go home and collect your things. the shuttle leaves at sixteen hundred hours." The commander said. ((Four o'clock)) "Yes sir." They said. Nicholas returned to his house and started to pack his things. When he entered the house his sister gave him a cold glare, but didn't say a word. He packed his things and then walked back to the kitchen. "I know you don't want me to go. but I have to." Nicholas said. "But why?" Carley asked. "Because I consider it my duty." Nicholas said. Just then a loud car horn was heard out side. "C'mon! Let's go nick we don't have all day!" Brian shouted. "I'll call you when I get to earth. ok?" Nicholas said. "Just. be careful." Carley said. Nicholas ran out to the car and threw his stuff in the back. "What took so long?" Brian asked as Nicholas climbed in the car. "Goodbyes." Nicholas said. "Those take too long." Brian said. "Well at least I have someone to say goodbye to." Nicholas said. "Shut up." Brian said punching him in the arm. They arrived at the spaceport at about fifteen hundred hours. ((Three o'clock)) "There's our transport." Nicholas said. "Sweet" Brian said. The boarded the transport and it took off for earth.  
  
((End Episode II))  
  
Neo: Hello. I am Neo Anderson, the leader of the rebellion. We will not settle for defeat! The next episode: The Colony Fleet.  
  
Neo: Don't Miss It! 


	3. The Colony Fleet

Episode III  
  
The Colony Fleet  
  
"Load the GMs on to the Augusta!" A man shouted. "Lord Anderson." A man said. "You need only call me Neo. I may have a higher rank then you. but I'm still a man just like you." Neo said. "Yes Mr. Neo. You need to come to the construction area, Your Gundam is complete." The Man said. "Good." Neo said He followed the man to the assembly hanger and looked upon his Gundam. "Neo. I hope you are glad to see your Gundam complete. I am Seth Goddard, I worked for the U.S.S.F. Mobile Suit Development Division but now I work for the independent colonies." Seth said. "That is great, and I am proud to see my Dark Gundam completed. Could you tell me what special features it has?" Neo asked. "Well, it has a Atomic Bazooka built into its back, the barrel will be found inside the shield. Twin cannons that fold out from each arm. Rocket launchers that fold out from the sides, and a attachable launch system to escape from earth atmosphere." Seth said. "What. no cup holder?" Neo laughed. Seth laughed, "Sir, we are developing a anti-gravity cockpit but, the prototype won't be ready for the next six months." He said. "That is fine, but I will test out the prototype." Neo said. "Yes sir." Seth said. "Load the nuclear weapons onboard the I.C.S. Sol. I may need them for this war." Neo said. "Yes sir." Seth said.  
  
((Earth. United States. California. San Francisco))  
  
The Transport touched down in the water and sailed up to the floating spaceport. Nicholas and Brian disembarked from their transport and boarded a ferry that would take them to land. "Whoa! This city is huge!" Brian said looking off the bow of the ferry. "Yea. hey! Look! We're going to be sailing under the Golden Gate Bridge!" Nicholas said. "First time on earth?" A man asked. They both turned around. "Yea. Who are you?" Nicholas asked. "I'm Commander William Erickson. Who are you two?" He asked. "I'm Nicholas Jericho and this is Brian Berkey, we are Pilots for the U.S.S.F." Nicholas said. "Let me guess. Lunarians?" William asked. "Yea." Brian said. "Need help finding the base?" William asked. "Yea that would help." Nicholas replied. "Why are you guys here and not at Luna?" William asked. "We've been transferred to patrol the west coast." Nicholas said.  
  
((Genesis))  
  
The fleet departed from the Martian colonies, and set course for earth. Low-level Hyper-drive engines only existed on battle cruisers but still the journey would take two weeks. The Colony fleet had about a hundred battle cruisers and well over five thousand mobile suits. Genesis held over twenty thousand nuclear weapons, five hundred of those were loaded onto the flagship, the I.C.S. Sol. "As we approach the earth colonies, put all mobile suits on alert, we don't know if the American forces will attack us." Neo said.  
  
((Earth))  
  
"Sir, Ensign Pilot Nicholas Jericho reporting for duty sir!" Nicholas said. "Sir, Ensign Pilot Brian Berkey reporting for duty sir!" Brian said. "At ease. So you are the Lunarians who have been transferred, I'm giving you shore leave for today so you get accustomed to this city, don't need our patrols to get lost outside the base." The commander said. "Thank you sir." They both said. They left the base in a Jeep ((that is another thing I do not own)) and drove out into the city. "Sweet! Shore leave!" Brian said. Nicholas pulled out a map. "So. where should we go?" Nicholas asked. "Umm. how about somewhere to eat. I'm starving!" Brian replied. "How's China town sound?" Nicholas asked. "Fine by me." Brain replied.  
  
((Colony Fleet))  
  
"Attention to the colonial fleet. we are launching our first attack on London, England. Because they are part of the tyrannical United Nations. I will lead the assault on Britain, and when I give the signal. we all get out. anyone who fails will end up dead." Neo said to the fleet. They fleet grew closer and closer to earth. "ETA to earth is approximately two days." An officer said. "Good." Neo said.  
  
((Earth))  
  
"Patrol Unit Four Seven Two, Jericho, Berkey. Report to Mobile Suit hanger G- Thirty-four." The P.A. system said. They arrived in the hanger, ready for their first Earth patrol. "Whoa! Check it out Brian! That is a Gundam Class Mobile Suit!" Nicholas shouted. "Sweet!" Brian said. They suited up in their GMs and went on patrol. The GMs were specially designed for aquatic use. About an hour into their patrol, they came across a whaling vessel. "Hey, Brian. isn't whaling illegal on earth?" Nicholas asked. "I think so." Brian replied. "Let's have some fun." Nicholas said. They submerged their GMs and slowly approached the vessel. Nicholas slowed the net with his hand to make it appear a whale was caught. "Bring'em up!" the ship's captain shouted. They pulled the net up and Nicholas stood straight up, the mobile suit head sticking out of the water. Then, Brian stood on the other side of the ship. "What the!?" A crewmember shouted. "Your are a illegal operation and will not be tolerated, desist your actions at once and you will not be arrested." Nicholas said. "Y-yes s-sir!" the captain said. The GMs headed back to base. "That was fun." Brian said laughing.  
  
((END EPISODE III))  
  
Neo: This is Neo Anderson. Our Fleet is now approaching earth, and they will see how powerful we really are! The first epic battle is coming. Next Episode: The Battle Of London  
  
Neo: Don't Miss It! 


	4. The Battle Of London

EPISODE IV  
  
The Battle of London  
  
(Colony fleet Flagship ICS Sol)  
  
"All Pilots to your mobile suits now, we will be entering the transport craft in ten minutes." A commander on the bridge said into the intercom, which spread across the other ships as well. "Mr. Neo. your mobile suit is ready but we advise that you." Another commander said, as New put on his helmet. "You know. you waist good air trying to talk me out of a fight." Neo said, cutting him off. Neo walked to the hanger, and joined the other pilots as the RGM 179s were preparing for departure. (RGM 179 looks similar to the RGM 79, the control system is improved and the armor is stronger, it has state of the art equipment and weapons.) "Mr. Neo. the Dark Gundam is nearly ready for combat." Seth said. "Arm the nuclear missile." Neo said. "Are you sure you want to use nuclear weapons?" Seth asked him. "We will show that the Colonies will stop at nothing to gain our independence from the tyrannical earth government. Even if it means nuking all the cities. We will have freedom." Neo said. "Yes sir." Seth said turning to the technicians, "Load the nuke now. and get a nuclear team on the transports for other battles." The technicians scrambled to load the nuclear weapons. Then Neo boarded his mobile suit and they were all loaded into the landing craft. "All right. Several hundred years ago in a Great War on earth. There was an invasion lead by the British and American forces, they invaded France. that had at the time been taken over by the Germans. It was a great move to liberate the French. they called it D-Day in the history books. Today is the beginning of our D-Day!" Neo said into the radios, as the transports hit their boosters aiming for earth. "Attention all pilots, our target is London England. We will be entering the earth's atmosphere in ten minutes, once the transports land and your suits are deployed, destroy with out discrimination." The fleet's second commander stated.  
  
(UN headquarters, New York City, USA)  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THE COLONY BASED FLEET IS HERE!" The American ambassador shouted. "We are not yet sure where they are heading, but one of our own outposts was destroyed yesterday, as the fleet moved in the radar shadow of the moon. The Radar systems meant to eliminate that shadow are currently non functional, and the repairs are dreadfully behind schedule." The British ambassador said.  
  
(The Pentagon)  
  
"Sir! We have a lock on the Colony forces. multiple landing craft, ETA. four minutes. Their trajectory shows, they will land outside of London." A radar operator said. "Any chance of intercept?" The general asked. "No sir. it will be eight minutes before the British fighters can get into the air. and the European mobile suit forces are not prepared for battle." The operator said. "God have mercy." the general said. Watching the screen.  
  
(London 8:12 A.M.)  
  
"ALERT! ALERT! ALL CIVILLIANS GO TO SHELTERED AREAS IMMEDIATELY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALERT! ALERT! ALL CIVILLIANS GO TO SHELT." the emergency alert system repeated constantly, along with sirens. The British Mobile suit divisions were in poor condition. most were pulled off the assembly line just to prepare for the fight. Some were missing arms, armor, some even had open cockpits because they had not been finished. The Military was in no position to combat the invading army. The first of the landing craft broke through the clouds, and hit reverse thrusters to land just outside of the city. the containment areas opened and the Legions of GMs marched towards the city. In lead was the Dark Gundam, rigged with the launch mechanism so it could launch itself into orbit with out boarding the landing craft. The already crippled British forces met the Colonial forces with guns and beam sabers drawn. "Oh look. The soldiers want to play." Neo said laughing, "Well. Let's play." Ground forces, such as tanks and MRLs, fired off the first shots of the battle. The colony GMs marched forward, some damaged from direct hits, but they fought their way forward before making an attack. The British RGM 181's (upgraded RGM 179) Began to fire their beam rifles and to charge. even though the great risk that was held by the pilots. The Colonial GMs finally returned fire, they were just picking each other off. and Neo lead a squadron into London, Tanks fired at them with out effect, and British GMs fired as well. finally the already low number of British troops surrendered. and London was in Ruins. London tower, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace. all destroyed now. the colonial forces found this their first great victory, and all the surviving forces left, except the Dark Gundam. It stood in the center of the city, and hit its boosters after the Landing craft was a safe distance away, as Neo gained safe altitude, he turned the suit around, so it would still fly away, but give him a clean shot. He loaded the atomic bazooka and fired off the nuclear missile, seconds later, a brilliant flash and all of London was evaporated. A smirk toyed across Neo's face as he hit the afterburners and hurtled into space, to prepare for the next battle.  
  
(UN)  
  
"MY GOD!" The British ambassador shouted, "THEY DIDN'T! OH GOD! THEY NUKED LONDON!" "Today is a dark day for the earth's forces. Not even God knows how many more will die. All because of the hatred that is in those Colonies." The American Ambassador said.  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Neo Anderson: Today was a great victory for the Colonies. London burned beautifully. that is just the beginning. our campaign across Europe has only begun! The next battle will take place in Paris France.  
  
Neo Anderson: Don't Miss It! 


	5. The Battle of Paris

Disclaimer: I'm sorry. but I'm really tired. and this battle may not be up to par. But the rest of the story will be better I promise.  
  
Episode V  
  
The Battle of Paris  
  
(Three Miles from GROUND ZERO London)  
  
"GOD DAMNIT! Why the hell did they have to use Nuclear weapons!" A UN general shouted. The UN peacekeeping forces had sent out a team to investigate the true strength of the nuclear weapon. As the research team investigated. the colonial fleet was ready to return to earth for their next strike.  
  
(France, four miles north of the outskirts of Paris)  
  
The patrols had been increased, but the condition of the operational mobile suits was about the same as the British forces were. The landing craft touched down just outside of the city, and the GMs were lead towards the city by the Dark Gundam. The second group of landing craft, coming down on the opposite side of the city, came under attack by multiple SAM strikes, two landing crafts exploded, and another four were crippled. the first strong, effective strike against the invading forces. The remaining colonial forces, which were still very strong, marched towards the city. The UN forces had SAM batteries and air strikes to try and hold off the incoming GMs as the French mobile suit divisions engaged in combat against the Colonial army. Neo lead a group around the front lines the north side of the city, and engaged the second front of GMs. "Some of these suits are the RGM 79s! They are using mobile suits that are over a century old!" One of the colonial pilots said through the radio. "Sometimes you need something a bit old to get the job done." Neo said, returning fire to some of the GMs. "You have two RGM 79Gs on your six!" A pilot shouted to another, before he was blown apart. Neo's dark Gundam charged towards the Eiffel tower, and climbed bending the structure, and began to fire blast out destroying everything he hit. Finally the Paris mobile suit force was nearly obliterated. and they had begun a retreat. "No nation. No matter how strong they are. Will stand in our way of freedom!" Neo shouted among a radio wave that he knew the UN forces could hear. The Colonial GM stayed on the ground, and set Paris up as a command base, Supply ships landing nearby to do slight repairs, and to reload the weaponry.  
  
(UN HQ)  
  
"Paris has fallen as well, what will be next!" A UN commander shouted. "I say we launch a tactical Nuclear strike against their forces in Paris." The American Ambassador said. "You Americans have not yet been attacked. Nor will you. From how this looks they want to destroy Europe first. Then they will think of what is next. It will be Suicide if they attack mother Russia." The Russian ambassador said. "Have we received the results from the field team in Britain?" A commander asked. "They came in an hour ago. They had used a Minovsky Marc II Nuclear Weapon. The strongest created so far. They were in UN military control up until the revolution on Genesis." One of the Scientists returning from Britain said. "And now those rebelling bastards have the nukes. just what we need. How many were in the base on genesis?" the commander asked. "Forty Thousand Plus." The scientist replied. "WHAT! THAT IS ENOUGH TO WIPE OUT THE EARTH AND ORBITAL COLONIES!" The commander shouted, "This war will stop in Europe before the next nuclear weapon is used."  
  
END CHAPTER  
  
Neo: The war has only begun, the Curtain has only just risen. It is now time for the next scene. Next episode THE BATTLE OF BERLIN  
  
Neo: Don't Miss It! 


	6. The Battle of Berlin

Episode VI  
  
The Battle Of Berlin  
  
(Paris)  
  
"We have done well, but as you saw, the earths forces are alert now, but in a panic." Neo said, "The next city will be Berlin... The city should not be hard to take, the German military never really grew back after the last war they took a major role in. This city once fell to Germany, as did most of the contenint. The Second world war changed the world... and left a standing mark. We move out in two hours. Get ready!"  
The men cheered as they ran to their mobile suits. The war was long from over. "Sir... Radar is picking up a aircraft approaching, it is a hostile siginal. Take it out?" A pilot said.  
"Yes" Neo replied.  
  
(U.N. Aircraft Carrier, Off the east coast of europe)  
  
"Prepare the nuclear launch codes... We will stop this uprising now." The commander said.  
"Launch codes loaded sir." A man said from a computer station.  
"The aircraft will be entering launch zone in two minutes." The commander said.  
Suddenly the Radio crackeled and the pilots voice came clear through. "HOLY SHIT! I GOT TWO HOSTILE CORE FIGHTERS ON MY SIX!" the pilot screamed, "I CAN'T SHAK..."  
Only static was heard now. "DAMNIT! MISSION FAILED!" The commander shouted.  
"Sir, we are getting a transmission from paris." A soldier said.  
"Put it through." The general said... looking at a screen.  
Rather than an accuall face brodcasting, it was a Japanese Animation charaters face, but Neo Anderson's voice was behind it. "Well well well. Looks like your strike failed. Now we cant let you end our fun just yet. The curtain has only just risan... There are more scenes in the first act!" Neo said before laughing maniacly.  
"What the hell do you want... and what gives you the right to drop a nuclear bomb on a city full of innocent people!?" The commander shouted.  
"Well, What we want is Liberation, and to be supreme over earth. And... The nuclear strike just makes the show a lot more exciting! wouldn't you say so?" Neo laughed. "Well, it is now time for me to go. Act one... Scene Three awaits!"  
The transmission was then cut off.  
  
(Germany - Outside Berlin)  
  
The Colony forces moved in on Berlin, sparse fighting along the way, Berlin was a fortress now. The UN forces and german army had defended the city in case of the Colony Forces moving in that direction. The colony mobile suits, fighters, and vehicals were moving in the direction of the city. The first sign of combat was the heavy artillery stationed three miles outside of the city limits firing on the Colony fleet. It was late at night when the battle began. Anti aircraft fire could be seen tracing through the sky, as blasts from shells and beam cannons lit up the sky.  
Soon the fleet pushed through the first defense lines, and advanced into the city... Gun Tanks lobbing shells into the center of the city, one historical part of this battle that would be rememberd for years to come was the destruction of the Brandenburg Gates. The U.N. had fortifyed the historical site, in an attempt to protect it, several of the center pillars were knocked out when a howitzer-like shell from a Gun Tank slammed into the ground beneath the gates.  
A squadron of RGM-79 Mobile suits lead an attack on the colonys front lines, and did serious damage before their defeat. The battle raged on, Anderson stayed back behind his troops in the battle, realizing that they were out numbered this time, and the enemy was more prepared. U.N. forces were pushing the Colony Fleet back, and eventually the retreat call was sent out by Anderson.  
Though the colony forces retreated, Berlin was demolished. The colonial forces retreated back to Paris, where they would regroup and prepare for their next strike.  
  
(Paris)  
  
"We suffered our first Defeat today, We underestimated the enemy, and lived to regret it" Anderson said. "But, every battle cannot be won, The battles are just a scene in an act of the play. And now that we know what they can do, The next scene will be quite a thriller."  
The men agreed, and supplies landed for the repares on the Colony Mobile Suites and fighters.  
  
(End Episode)  
  
Nicholas Jericho: Hey! The war rages through Europe as the United States gets ready for the fight on the home front. We know what they are capible of, and we are going to be ready. Next episode... Preperations for Battle.  
  
Nicholas Jericho : Don't Miss It!.  
  
(Short chapter i know, but i still worked quite hard on it, it took me 5 months to get it up so be happy) 


	7. Preperations For War

(authors note: Well... Its more of a rant... But! Im finally doing Chapter VI of my story, I had it nearly complete once... but a crash with my comp erased it. I have returned for the sixth installment.)  
  
EPISODE SIX  
  
PREPERATIONS FOR BATTLE  
  
(San Fransisco, California)  
  
  
  
Anti-Aircraft units lined the coast line, watching for any signs of attack, ships patrolled the bay and the coast line. At the airport the military was preparing the Mobile Suits for any sudden attacks. "Moon-Boys! GET YOUR SORRY ASSES OVER HERE!" A commander yelled.  
  
Nicholas and Bryan went running and stood at attention before the commander. "Yes sir?" They said in unison.  
  
"You boys are requested to go back to Luna, only if you do not wish to engage in combat here. Your base commander up in Luna said this. It is up to you boys." The commander said.  
  
"We accepted this mission to go and fight for our country. We may be lunarians... But we are also soldiers. We wont run away sir." Nicholas said.  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" Bryan asked of the commander.  
  
"Granted" The commander replyed.  
  
"Nick, your sister is going to kill you if you get into combat, you realize this?" Bryan said.  
  
"Yea, but are you wanting to run from combat?" Nick said with a smirk.  
  
"No..." Bryan replyed.  
  
"She will kick your ass too ya know." Nicholas jeered.  
  
"Ahem..." The commander interupted.  
  
"Sorry sir!" The boys said in unison, returning to attention.  
  
"Boys, there is no more leave... In the event that we are on high alert, we can not allow you to leave the base." The commander interupted, and they snapped back to attention.  
  
"Yes sir." They said.  
  
"Dissmissed." The commander said, walking away.  
  
"Well... Looks like we will be seeing combat after all. I just hope they let me in one of those new GM's." Bryan said.  
  
  
  
(New York City)  
  
Manhatten was now a fortress, The bridges fortified, the coast patrolled, and JFK International was now a military installation. Soldiers milled about the airport, as there too, the military prepared for combat. As the military prepares for any possible strikes, protests grow violent in Central Park. Arson Cases are being reported, and the police are being overpowered by the mob. Over the P.A. System through out the airport, the commander of the forces stationed there speaks. "Ensign Ari Stryfe! REPORT TO HQ AT ONCE! THATS AN ORDER!" The commander yelled.  
  
At hearing this, she started running from her mobile suit to the command center in the terminal. When she reached the commander, she was gasping for air, but managed to stand at attention. Ari stood approximatly Five foot Eight inches. She was a cute girl, with purple tinted hair. "Yes... Sir..." she gasped.  
  
"There is currently a situation in Central park, the NYPD is being over run by the roiters, We are sending you out in a GM to help inforce the order. Suit up, you are needed ASAP! DISMISSED!" The commander shouted.  
  
"Sir yes Sir!" Ari stated before running off towards her GM.  
  
The GM was not fitted with weapons, but would be accompanied by two specially designed GunTanks built with low power water cannons to put down riots. She suited up and then they moved out into the city.  
  
The old brooklyn bridge shook as the two guntanks and the GM rumbled across. A police escort met up and guided the mobile suits through the streets. The smoke was visible from the riots were raging in central park. The riot police fell back behind the Mobile suit lines and continued to fire teargas into the crowd. "ATTENTION! THIS IS ENSIGN ARI STRYFE OF THE UNITED STATES ARMY FIRST MOBILE SUIT DIVISION! I AM ORDERING YOU TO VACATE THE AREA, OR DEADLY FORCE MAY BE USED! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!" Ari shouted through the PA.  
  
Police riot forces moved in, with weapons drawn, and fired a few rounds in the air as warning, most of the crowd dissapated at the sound of gunfire. But some of the crowd did not beleive that force would be used, and turned their strikes against the mobilesuits, one man drew a gun, and fired rounds at one of the Guntanks. After his fifth round was shot, he was dead on the ground from a burst from several OICW's held by the Riot police. Chaos broke out with the gunfire. Panic arose, as well as violence. Explosives were detonated by the rioters, and home made grenades and "Molotov Cocktails" were lobbed at the mobile suits and police lines. Ari radioed to base, "I have fallen under fire... Requesting permission to return fire." she stated.  
  
"Permission granted... Keep the damage to a minimum." The radio operator stated.  
  
"Rogder." Ari replied, then opened fire on the rioters with the Guns built into the shoulders of the GM, and the Vulcon Cannons built within its head.  
  
At the sight of the mobile suits opening fire, the rioters attack were focused at the GM, but after a few seconds, it was realized that the home made explosives were useless. The rioters dissapated, only to be met with New Yorks finest. "Riot contained. We are returning to base." Ari said.  
  
The mobile suits made way back to base, and the pilots were debreifed. "You did good work out there containing the riots Ensign Stryfe." The base commander said.  
  
"Permission to speak freely sir?" Ari asked.  
  
"Go ahead." The commander replied.  
  
"I opened fire upon civillians, with a mobile suit. They stood no chance, but, the permission was granted to open fire. Who is this war really against!?" Ari asked.  
  
"In all accuality, this war is against ourselves... This is the second Civil war. And I fear the outcome as much as anyone. The Colonies showed how ruthless they are in London. And who knows if they are going to do it again. Only time will show. They are rampaging across euro..." The commander said, before being cut off.  
  
"THEN WHY AREN'T WE IN EUROPE FIGHTING TO STOP THEM!" Ari shouted out of anger.  
  
"Stand down Stryfe, We remain here to reinforce our positions, if we stretch out or forces right now, we could be facing defeat. Right now, the colonies have the ball, and we have play defense... Otherwise, we will lose the ga..." He started again.  
  
"SHUT UP! ITS NOT A FUCKING FOOTBALL GAME! PEOPLE ARE DYING!" Ari screamed.  
  
"That will be enough Ensign Stryfe... Return to your barracks and await orders." The commander said calmly, "Dismissed."  
  
Ari opened her mouth to say somthing else, but closed it, and saluted, then stormed from the office.  
  
The effects of war were already being seen in New York, and elsewhere around the world.  
  
  
  
(Washington DC)  
  
The defence of the nations capital was heavy, Mobile suits patrolled the city ar all hours. Search lights and Anti Aircraft cannons watched the sky. In the temporary barracks set up at the airport which was now a Mobile Suit Base. The 3rd Mobile Suit Battalion sat watching the news. The newscastor said this... "Over seas the war rages on hard, berlin was defended by the UN forces, but the surrounding cities are under rebel control. Here in the states, Riots have broken out all over the country... Mobile Suits were called out into Central Park today to put down a massive riot, when riot troops opened fire, at least 20 Rioters were killed, and more wounded. In space news, A large riot on the Cresta 3 Colony was put down by riot troops, zero casualties... But some in captivity. In Luna City, a small explosion caused minor damage and the evacuation of one of the residentual sections. It turned out it was an accident while working on a vehicle, three were reported dead, and several wounded. In other news..."   
  
Commander Robert Lee kicked the TV off the stand breaking it. "DAMNIT!" He screamed.  
  
"Commander, calm down!" Ensign David Bennet said.  
  
"CALM DOWN? We have fucking people mocking us! Saying we shouldnt go to war! When we are being invaded!" He yelled.   
  
David backed away slightly. "Sir, you have to calm down... This isnt healthy." He said.  
  
"TELLING ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN ISNT FUCKING HEALTHY!" Robert yelled at the ensign, who backed away, "NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!"  
  
"Sir yes sir!" David said, his voice quivering with fear, and then he ran from the barracks quickly, the other soldiers following suit.  
  
Robert plopped back down into the chair he had been sitting in, and spoke aloud to himself. "Bastards... ever since people have lived in those damned colonys, they basically forgot about earth... The people here are just the same. Then they come here, and just act stupid... They used nuclear weaponry... DAMNIT! WHY THE HELL DID THEY HAVE TO DO THAT!?"   
  
  
  
(The War Room of the Pentagon)  
  
"Sir... It appears the colonial forces are mobilizing again... Their current course is taking them towards Rome." A soldier said.  
  
"They are taking major citys at random... Wrecklessly showing off their strength... The UN will assist in rome... We will continue to fortify our positions here." The General said.  
  
  
  
(End Chapter)  
  
Neo: The curtain is about to rise... and the next scene of the First act is just about to begin! Rome, The seat of one of the greatest civilizations of all time... The birthplace of modern civilization... And a thriving city to this day... Amidst aincent ruins, modern sckyscrapers stand... Now... We will have modern ruins join the ancient ones... Next Chapter: The Fall Of Rome!  
  
Neo: Don't Miss It!  
  
(Author's note: Ok... It was a rather short chapter... It may later have more added... But for now it stands... Hopefully following chapters can come thru quicker than this did. Well... Here it is.) 


	8. The Fall Of Rome

EPISODE SEVEN  
  
THE FALL OF ROME  
  
(Rome)  
  
Sirens sounded as a barrage of missiles showered onto the city. Anti Aircraft cannons roared to life on the surface, and black smoke filled the air. U.N. and Italian Mobile suits mobilized, but they were too slow, the Colonial forces were already moving into the city. Neo and his gundam lead the strike at the city. The swift movement of the Colony forces and its sheer numbers against the defense force showed that Neo would not see defeat here. "OPEN FIRE! AIM FOR THE GUNDAM UNIT!" An Italian commander shouted.  
  
Ground artillery began to fire upon the Colony forces, shells blasting apart GMs left and right. The GM squadrons returned fire at the artillery. They focused their fire on the Ammunition stocks. The U.N. Guntanks opened fire, blasting at the Colonial forces, which moved through the city quickly. "ALPHA SQUAD! TAKE THE RIVERFRONT! BETA, COME WITH ME TOWARDS THE CENTER! GAMMA, ASSUALT THE VATICAN!" Neo commanded, "Show time!"  
  
The three squadrons split apart, the mobile suits were easy to distinguish which side they fought upon, the earth units had hardly been out of the shop, and were polished and clean, when the Colonial ones were gritty and scarred. The Alpha unit moved towards the riverfront, where they were hit hard by artillery and mobile suit fire. Half the squad was decimated before they overtook the riverfront defenses. "Take'em out! We can't let them take... AGH!" A soldier shouted before the stockpile near him exploded.  
  
A guntank barrage shelled the city heavily, as the MS forces moved forward. The Italian squads engaged the frontlines of Colony MS in close range combat, near the center of the city. The old buildings crumbled on impact of the heavy MS units, as they were flung about by the blasts. "Bloody Rome, the name lives on." A colonial soldier said, as he looked upon the carnage in the occupied northern area of the city.  
  
The Italian military had fortified the Vatican City, in an attempt to protect the ancient buildings. The Gamma squadron of the colonial forces marched forward at the Italian encampment. Shells and missiles flew towards the attacking MS units, and they returned fire. The battle for the Vatican was now underway in the larger battle for the city. Within the walls of the ancient building, the pope, who had refused to leave in the time of war, prayed for god's strength, and for peace to come to his lands. Each blast outside shook the building. Outside, the battle continued, as the colony forces advanced with out hesitation, the Italian forces backed themselves basically against the ancient building.   
  
In the northern half of the city, fighting had nearly stopped, and then shells started to land near the colony soldiers. A large U.N. convoy was rolling slowly into the city. Air strikes against the colony MS proved useless, for it was hard to tell them from the Italian forces. Incidents between ground units also occurred. Smoke rose from the center of the city, where Neo had led his group. The gundam stood upon the collapsed ruins of the Coliseum. "A city that grew upon bloodshed... falls in blood shed." He said.  
  
A shell impacted the chest of a GM standing on the defensive line at the Vatican, sending it reeling backwards into the ancient building. The roof collapsed under the weight of the MS. In the main chamber, prayers continued, some fleeing for their lives, but there was no where to run. The leaders of the church accepted their fate as the battle intensified. The MS that fell through the building exploded, taking out more of the old building, and lighting it aflame. As the Italians at the Vatican were overrun, the building collapsed upon the constant shelling from the colonial forces. The UN forces were pushed back rather quickly, as the Italian army surrendered and retreated. The city was in ruin. The colony forces pulled out, and went back to their temporary base in Paris. The survivors from the battle came out, and took in the devastation. One of the oldest cities in the world fell in just a matter of hours.   
  
(Paris)  
  
"My soldiers! Well done! We are showing that we are superior! That we are not to be underestimated! The fascist earth governments are weak compared to the heart of those seeking their freedom!" Neo shouted through the speaker system to his people, "And we are not finished! We will move on! They may grant us independence tomorrow... But we will move on! They pushed us around and set us aside for too long! We are not here only for our independence, but to show the earth... THAT WE WILL NOT TAKE IT!"  
  
The soldiers cheered at this comment. They were proud to be fighting for the cause of their freedom.  
  
(San Francisco)  
  
Nicholas sat in the mess hall, eating breakfast. The local news was on, suddenly, they broke through with a special bulletin. "The latest news in the colony uprising. Rome has been attacked and fell. The colonial forces invaded the city at approximately 3 PM Italian time. Within the last hour, the battle ended with the Italian surrender. The ancient city lies in ruin. Many of the famous sites in the city of Rome were destroyed in battle. In related news... Pope Matthew Jimmerson the Third has died as result of the destruction of the Vatican. The catholic community is in mourning today following these events. Several hours ago, this broadcast was sent to the world governments and media from the Colony forces." the anchorman said.  
  
"This is a message to those who are fighting. For far too long... we sat and were pushed aside by the earth governments. For far too long we sat through your government's tyranny. But we are no longer allowing it to continue. We will continue to push forth! We will show we are not to be underestimated. The time for our vengeance is now!" Neo said on the broadcast.  
  
"Turn that shit off!" A soldier yelled, throwing food at the monitor.  
  
Bryan sat down with Nicholas and smirked. "So it seems that we will get to see him rear his ugly head anyway?" Bryan said.  
  
"Probably..." Nicholas said, staring at his food.  
  
"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I officially changed my address to your house. I have no family to go home to... If something happens, nobody will know but you. You and your sis... you're like family to me. So... yea." Bryan said, then took a bite of his food, "Damn this tastes like shit!"  
  
Nicholas just smirked and continued eating. "I'm worried about the war coming here." Nicholas then said.  
  
"Why's that? Don't want to fight?" Bryan asked, "Can't blame you, it's not really our war to fight."   
  
"No not that... It's Cinthie... If something happens to me... she will be alone." Nick said.  
  
"Don't worry man; I won't let anything happen to me." Bryan laughed.  
  
"And...." Nick started.  
  
"And what?" Bryan asked.  
  
"If nothing happens to me... I'm dead." Nick said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh?" Bryan replied.  
  
"Cinthie will kill both of us if we get into combat." Nick laughed.  
  
(End Chapter)  
  
Nicholas: This war is brutal... The sides are growing restless, news is constantly coming in about cities falling, and the colonies are becoming restless as well. All of our lives rest in the balance. This war will not end easily, thats for sure. Next up... NEWS FROM THE FRONT!  
  
Nicholas: Don't Miss It! 


	9. News From The Front

(Ah... the disclaimer... You know the deal... I don't own gundam and all the corporate stuff I may use... nor do I own CNN. But hey, if you want the best source in news, go with CNN.)

Chapter 8  
News from the front

(New York City)

"This is Bryan Pinto reporting live for CNN from outside the United Nations, An emergency summit of the world nations has been called forth to analyze the current situation going on with the uprising of the colonies. It sounds like they are about to begin, let's get a live feed in on the summit." The reporter said.

(Inside the UN)

"The rebellious forces have marched across Europe and most of Asia at this time! We must take a stand to stop them before more countries fall!" The representative from Italy started. "Just hours ago Rome fell to the enemy, the ancient landmarks there were destroyed. And even the holy Vatican City was crushed beneath a heavy war machine. We must take a stand now or the world as we no it will cease to exist!"

"President Davison... The United States has sat back and failed to engage this enemy as they marched and crushed your own allies! We need military aide to stop these rebels!" The Prime Minister of Great Britain said.

The president stood, hushing the growing murmer from the other leaders. "This is a war unlike any mankind has ever seen. Centuries ago the world plunged into war, the year was 1914... The war to end all wars... but just twenty years after its end, the world once again plunged into the second..." He stated.  
"We know our history Mr. President!" The leader of the Peoples Republic of China shouted.

"Let me finish my point... One, we are reinforcing our positions here in the United States. The enemy has already stated they will not end this with their independence. But the war on earth will be fought until they deem fit. In the second world war... The german forces spread themselves so greatly, weakend themselves with battle after battle... Invasion after invasion, Eventually they collapsed themselves. If we can hold out longer, We will be able to push an offensive against the Colony forces." The president said.

"So what you are saying is that we sit back, and give in to the attack?!" The representitve of Austrailia asked.

"No, Fight hard, don't give up, show them that we won't falter, we won't give in to the threats of war mongers." The president said, "These last few centuries have been ones of peace, for the longest time, entire generations could be raised and not worry about losing a brother or sister, mother or father in combat. But peace only could last so long. Now a force has reared its ugly head, and used weapons feared for over half a millennium. The unthinkable happened in London just months ago... Nuclear weapons used for the first time in strategic military history since the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. And the first time since the Terrorist attacks in the 21st century. The era of peace has been shattered, and now we must fight to push forth to usher back in the peace." The president finished then sat down to applause.

(Outside)

"There you heard the president say that we would stand and fight the colony threat. But for the first time since the 1860s AD war will be fought on American land. We are now moving back to the studio where breaking news is coming in. Rebecca?" Bryan said.

(Inside the CNN Studios)

"Thank you Bryan for your report. This is breaking news just feeding into our studio; we will take you live to Hong Kong to our correspondent on the newly formed front. Jordan, can you hear us?" Rebecca asked.

(Hong Kong, live feed)

"Yes Rebecca, I hear you fine. This is Jordan Crail reporting live about four miles outside of Hong Kong... As you can see behind me, smoke is rising from a sudden barrage of missiles that impacted moments ago, this is showing the same traits of the assault on Rome just days ago. If you can hear that, it sounds like a large approaching aircraft or something." He said just as a missile flew right over their heads. "It seems the missile attack on Hong Kong is resuming... But there is only one missile right there. Sirens have been started up once again in the... Wait... I'm being told to try and take shelter. It's no use... Reports are flooding in that it is a nuclea....... " The screen went white and then suddenly cut out.

(CNN Studios)

"Oh... My god... Folks... I am sorry be reporting this, but... The colony rebels have once again used a nuclear weapon in a sudden strike on Hong Kong. Beijing is currently reporting that military units have invaded the city there and the Chinese are fighting hard against the invading rebel force. In the sudden assault on Hong Kong, we lost one of our field reporters, Jordan Crail... He is the first reported American casualty on the front in this war."

(San Francisco)

"Holy shit!" Bryan yelled, wide eyed.

"What?" another soldier asked, looking out from the compartment in the leg of the MS he was adjusting.

Bryan held up his miniature TV. "The rebels just nuked Hong Kong. It was all live on CNN for a moment, the reporter there was vaporized."

"Shit..." The other man said.

Suddenly the PA system crackled to life. "All units report to hanger A-243 for an emergency briefing at 1500 hours."

Everyone filed into the hanger and stood at attention when the base commander entered. "At ease men, sit down..." He said and they complied. "This afternoon while the UN Summit was underway, the rebel forces struck again, this time in China. Beijing is now a hot combat area. They are continuing their march forward. But that is not what this meeting is about. Just about three hours ago, The rebels also struck at Hong Kong, with nuclear force. An American reporter was killed in this strike, on live television. We are not yet going to engage the enemy on foreign soil. They have already made their plans clear that they plan to fight us here." The commander said. "Any questions?"

"Sir!" Nicholas raised his hand. When the commander pointed at him he asked, "Have their been reports of any fighting in space?"

"Aside from the riots, there have been no strikes from the rebel military forces except the British patrol outpost that was attacked on their way to earth." The commander said... then continued to answer several more questions before telling them to return to their duties.

(End Chapter)

Bryan: Well, We have seen once again how brutal the enemy will be, But still we sit and wait for our time to fight to come.... But for others that time is now. Next Chapter... The Samurai Awakes!

Bryan: Don't miss it!


	10. The Samurai Awakes

Episode 9 

The Samurai Awakes

(Sea of Japan)

(38 Miles off the coast of Japan)

The sun was rising over the distant islands of Japan as the Patrol fleet scanned the sky and water for any signs of intrusion. The sea was quite calm, and aside from the ships, silent. A sudden muffled sound was heard beneath the fleet. The water and ships rose with the water before the tension broke and the blast swamped the ships. They went full defensive and the alarms began to blare. "Where are they?" The fleet commander shouted.

Just then another concussion blasted and jolted the ships. "Sir! We have signals on the radar!" The radar man shouted.

"How many?" The commander responded, running to the screen.

There were multiple targets on the radar at this point. Antique EuroFighter 2000's had been moved along with the enemies' army. Another blast was heard on the surface and the aircraft carrier Nagoya lurched to port then rocked back, the bow then jolting up several meters as another blast was heard. The ship started to roll starboard and flames belched out of doorways and hatches. "Sir!" A crewman on the flagship shouted, "The Nagoya! She is sinking!"

"My god. Send out signal to the mainland!" The fleet commander shouted.

Three air to surface missiles pounded the deck of the Battleship Yamakazai as the fighters made another strafing run. "There must be a carrier for these planes!" A Crewman yelled.

"Sir! We have orders to retreat!" The radio man shouted.

"Damn. Notify the remaining fleet! We are going west." The fleet commander said.

"But we are ordered to return home!" A crewman shouted.

"If we return home, the enemy will only follow back to the mainland and attack; we will move west and engage them. If we die, we die in the honor of defending our homeland." The commander said solemnly, "I am overriding orders from the leadership… Notify the rest of the fleet, we are moving out now."

"Y…Yes sir." The radioman said before going back to his station.

"What have we lost?" The commander asked.

"Nagoya has sunk, we are starting to list to port, we have no contact with any of our subs, two of our destroyers, the Hirosho and the Asano are severely damaged, but still afloat. The only ship that seems to have escaped unharmed is the Battleship Miyamo." A crewman said.

The ships, still under some fire began to turn westward. "The air strike seems to be letting off sir!" Another crewman cried out.

"They are out of ammunition; they are going to reload now. Follow them and take down as many as you can." The commander shouted.

The cannons began to fire skyward. The flagship Yamakazai now had a list to port of about 40 degrees, and seemed to have leveled out at that. The rest of the remaining fleet followed her as they sailed at full speed in the directions the planes left. "A ship has been sighted sir! Eleven O'clock!" a crewman shouted.

The ship sited was a Xiang class Carrier from the Chinese Navy. "There is their fleet!" The commander shouted.

The cannons began to fire as they came into range, and the enemy returned fire.

(Tokyo)

"It is a beautiful Tuesday morning, today's temperature is supposed to reach a high of 67 Degrees. In current news, Commute in the downtown area has been slowed by UN forces patrolling the city. American Reporter Jordan Crail is now reported as the first American casualty in the war. The Prime Minister today has denied the request from China to send humanitarian Aide. Prime Minister Yoshiro Kuzumi was quoted saying that the nation is in too much danger to send troops to aide their fallen allies at this time. Protests outside the government buildings continue at this time…" the news reporter for the morning show stated.

Sirens began to wail throughout the city, as two battle cruisers were sighted moving down into the lower atmosphere over the city. People looked up at the two massive ships as suddenly they began airdropping Mobile Suits. At that same moment, anti air cannons began to fire. The mobile suits began to return fire at the ground, as they landed hard, damaging buildings that they impacted. Chaos broke out instantly. 

(U.S.S. Freelance)

(U.N. Aircraft Carrier 2 miles off the coast of Tokyo Bay)

"The city is under attack! Scramble the fighters!" The PA system announced.

The B-147 High Velocity Attack Bombers began to take off one by one from the carrier and got into formation.

"This is Alpha Lead; we are heading for the combat area now. What's the ETA on the MS units?" The pilot asked.

"ETA Till MS Drop Ten Minutes." The response came over his radio.

"Ok boys, Lets hold'em off for just about ten minutes, and keep'em from wrecking too much." The pilot said.

(Tokyo)

Artillery was doing a good job at slowing the MS units down. Most of the high buildings had been leveled in the down town area at this point. Neo pushed forward with his small elite division of MS units. "Another city will fall to their knees for the glory of freedom!" He yelled over the radio.

"Sir! Bombers inbound!" Another MS Pilot shouted through the radio.

The bombers had reached the staging ground, and opened the bays. "This is Alpha Lead; Bays open, preparing to engage." The lead bomber said.

"You are cleared to engage alpha." The radio link to the carrier said.

"Rodger. Missiles away…. I repeat, Missiles away." The lead pilot said.

The tactical guided missiles locked on their targets. The missiles had a GPS Guidance System with the structural layout of the area programmed in. One screamed down a street seeking its predetermined target. The signal was confirmed and it raced through the streets, changing directions and avoiding buildings at all costs. "Missile has achieved visual confirmation. Armed and ready." The pilot of Alpha – 3 stated.

The missile went full throttle locked on a straight path with the black painted Gundam class MS. The alert system inside was already blaring, but it was too late. The ejection coreblock fired and the corefighter unfolded and went full throttle escaping seconds before the missiles impact. The other 12 tactical missiles took their targets out and the bombers returned to base as the UN MS Carriers were moving in over the city. "Twelve points for the good guys!" One of the pilots shouted.

The MS units began to eject from the carrier and engaged the enemy, now going into a full panicked retreat. Loud speakers blared in multiple languages. "Surrender Now and you will not be harmed! I repeat, Surrender your Mobile Suits to the United Nations at this time! Lower your weapons and shut down your unit!"

Rather than surrender, they evacuated back to the Asian mainland. Many were captured or destroyed in the process.

(Sea of Japan)

UN helicopters responded to a distress signal approximately 40 miles off the coast of Japan. Upon arrival to the scene there were three ships, two severely damaged, one in fair condition. The loudspeakers on the helicopters then blared. "Identify yourselves!"

The ships conditions hid any markings of their nationality. The response came over a crackled and slightly fragmented radio signal. "We are what remain of the Japanese Naval Advanced Patrol Fleet. We request escort back to harbor." The fleet commander stated.

The Yamakazai was at a severe list, more than 45 degrees, but still afloat, the fires had been extinguished but smoke still pored from below decks, the surviving crew sat on deck, holding on to not slide off. The Hirosho was still visible above the surface, but had rolled over and was sinking slowly. The Asano's top deck had nearly been ripped off, thick smoke pouring out from below, but the engines still were running as the ship slowly limped back to shore. The least damaged of the three was the Miyamo… Suffering only two gaping holes in the side from missiles, high above the water line. Smoke continued to pour out from the holes but damage was to a minimum. The helicopters circled and radioed back. "Return to port, medics and crews will be awaiting your arrival." The pilot said.

"We lost contact with command, after they ordered a retreat which we could not follow through with due to heavy attack." The fleet commander said.

"Tokyo fell under siege; you guys were attacked as a diversion. The battle has ended, the enemy retreated." The response came over the radio.

The ships began to move back to the mainland and the Helicopters returned to base.

(CNN News Broadcast)

"…The latest news from the ongoing rebellion. Tokyo was laid under seige but in a joint effort of the Japanese Defense Force and UN forces, the Rebel forces were repelled. Our correspondent Bryan Pinto is live at the Yamato Naval Platform in the sea of Japan." Anchorwoman Rebecca Sacri said.

"Thanks Rebecca... An advance patrol fleet fell under attack just hours before the battle took place in Tokyo. The remainder of that small fleet is supposed to be coming into view any moment now." Bryan said.

Press and bystanders were watching the horizon the sun starting to hang low in the sky as the smoke was visible on the horizon, and three ships were coming into view. "We can see the three ships now; we are told that they are the Yamakazai, the Asano, and Miyamo. The battleship Yamakazai is the flagship of the advanced patrol division of the navy. The Miyamo is one of the youngest and most technologically destroyers in the world. And the Asano has been a part of the fleet for nearly 30 years now. The ships are limping back into port after a harsh battle at sea." Bryan said.

(UN)

The world leaders sat in live conference with Neo, attempting to negotiate to end the war. "This mindless bloodletting must come to an end. What can we do to end this war?" President Davison asked.

"Grant every colony its independence; recognize the colonies around Mars as the Sol Empire. And give up your attempts to move your people into space, while controlling from earth." Neo stated calmly.

"THAT IS ABSURD!" Mao Chi Jung, the representative of China shouted.

"You are in no position; your people were crushed quite quickly." Neo boasted.

"You are a merciless bastard; you use Nuclear weapons without regard for the innocent lives killed!" President Davison started.

"INNOCENT? What makes you think these people are innocent? They live their happy lives here on earth. Living off the funds supported by the colonist's hard work! We work hard, so you may live a happy life. But we have no chance at leadership, for your legislation does not consider the colonies a state! So we are not even eligible for election! You see yourselves as higher than us! And this war will not end, until you realize your mistakes." With that comment, Neo cut the connection.

(CNN)

"This is CNN News with a breaking story. Moments ago it is reported that negotiations with the rebel forces fell through. They are calling themselves the Sol Empire and have vowed to continue their "Crusade" for freedom. It appears that America has gone into a heightened state of alert, and a nationwide curfew has been slated for 10 PM." Rebecca Sacrey Reported.

"Just in, reports are coming in of a battle in Sydney. We will bring you more news as developments are made."

(CNN: Sydney Report)

"We are standing about two miles outside of Sydney; it is currently four AM local time. The glow of the fires is still visible after the brutal battle here. Report is that there is still a colonial force here as the rest of the force moved on. Sydney has reportedly fallen. This swift conquest is nothing like we have ever seen before. The closest to it is the "Blitzkrieg" from the second world war." The reporter said. "We are going to be moving in closer to the city now, seeing if we can get a better look."

The crew got into the back of a truck, and continued filming as they neared the burning City. "The fire is actually visible now, the buildings seem leveled. Even the most recognizable landmark here is gone. We are reporting total destruction of Sydney. This is Amanda Connolly, CNN News, signing out."

END CHAPTER

Neo: Just as we have our first real trip up… The time is at hand. The ones who truly wronged us will pay. The climax of the play is at hand. Next chapter… The battle of the west coast.

Neo: Don't miss it.


End file.
